Honey Pie
by bleusonic
Summary: Kyle Broflovski étudie dans une université de l'Ivy League. Après quelques années sans être réellement retourné à South Park, il vient passer son dernier été étudiant dans sa ville d'origine. Entre nostalgie et inquiétudes, le jeune homme ne sait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre, mais il est sûr qu'il n'avait pas prévu de passer un tel été.
1. Sur un malentendu

DISCLAIMER :_ Je débarque avec une fanfiction sur le pairing le plus problématique de South Park. En espérant que vous apprécierez ce voyage qui risque d'être long et mouvementé. Bonne lecture ! (Cette fanfiction est disponible sur Archive Of Our Own). L'univers de South Park ne m'appartient pas. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Sur un malentendu**

**_Boulder, allez vous faire foutre_**

**_Nous sommes les Ours de Cornell _**

**_Vos équipes vont en découdre _**

**_Notre victoire sera belle !_**

Kyle Broflovski se retrouvait dans un cortège d'étudiants de la petite ville d'Ithaca. Tous ensembles, ils étaient étudiants à l'Université de Cornell, qui fait partie des huit universités prestigieuses de la Ivy League. Le sourire aux lèvres, il sautait et chantait en coeur avec ses camarades les différentes chansons créées en l'occasion de la compétition contre l'Université du Colorado. Cette compétition avait lieu chaque année, en fin de cycle scolaire, à l'aube de l'été. Cette édition-là était particulière. C'était la première fois pour l'Université du Colorado, et une des rares fois pour une université hors de la Ivy League, qu'elle arrivait en finale. La pression était énorme pour Cornell. Ils ne souhaitaient absolument pas se ridiculiser.

À vrai dire, Kyle ne participait jamais à ce genre d'évènements. Il ne participait à aucun sport en compétition, et il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère festive et débaucharde qui régnait lors des grands évènements étudiants. Mais la compétition se déroulait au Colorado. Le voyage de chaque étudiant du cortège était remboursé. Et vu qu'il avait fini les cours, cela lui permettrait de rentrer à South Park pour l'été, plus facilement, et gratuitement.

Sous la transpiration, son maquillage rouge aux couleurs de Cornell qui avait été dessiné sur ses deux joues, par une jeune fille qu'il connaissait que très peu mais très sympathique, commençait à déteindre. Une fois qu'il eut fini son gobelet de bière, il l'écrabouilla dans une de ses mains et s'éloigna un peu de l'engouement. Il observait au loin les montagnes et ferma les yeux pour inspirer l'air pur, la musique impressionnante des tambours et des cymbales retentissant toujours au loin. Le Colorado lui avait manqué.

Stan lui avait manqué. Kenny lui avait manqué. Ses parents. Ike. Même Mr. Mackey lui manquait. Enfin, se moquer de lui, lui avait manqué. Mais il avait désormais 23 ans. Et tous ces souvenirs étaient lointains. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de revoir Stan, de temps en temps. Ils s'appelaient au téléphone assez souvent. Mais c'était autre chose de vivre loin l'un de l'autre. Ses souvenirs chérissaient les heures de cours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, les conneries qu'ils avaient pu faire, les nuits où ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, exténués de rire devant Terrance et Phillip. Dieu que c'était une belle vie. Il voyait un peu plus souvent sa famille, qui pouvait se permettre de venir plusieurs fois dans l'année jusqu'à l'état de New York. Mais les années universitaires étaient des années spéciales de sa vie, qui lui faisaient comprendre que la stabilité dont il avait pu bénéficier à South Park n'était plus qu'un doux souvenir.

_C'est incroyable à quel point ça fait pisser la bière. _C'est sur cette pensée que Kyle se lava les mains après avoir uriné. En jetant un oeil au miroir, il vit un visage épuisé. Ses boucles avaient perdu de leur volume à cause de l'humidité qui régnait dans l'air. Ses yeux verts étaient aujourd'hui plus foncés que d'habitude. Son maquillage dégoulinant ne participait pas non plus à son sex-appeal. Et en reniflant son sweat-shirt, pouah, il avait besoin d'une sacré douche. En sortant des toilettes pour hommes, il heurta sans faire exprès une figure plus petite que lui, n'ayant pas pu voir qui pouvait arriver derrière l'encadrure de la porte. La personne en question était une jeune fille brune. Et celle-ci, par sa faute, venait de se renverser sa boisson sur son t-shirt.

« Oh merde, désolé. Je pouvais pas te voir ! » Balbutia Kyle après avoir formé un « o » de surprise avec sa bouche. Il tenait l'étudiante par ses avant-bras pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas trébucher.

L'inconnue le reluqua. Elle portait un t-shirt de couleur or, avec l'image d'un buffle. Tiens. Une adversaire.

« Arrête. Avoue que tu voulais juste briser la jambe de la meilleure cheerleader de Boulder. » Répondit-elle avec une moitié de sourire.

« Ouch. Démasqué. » Kyle rit, ses épaules se détendant et baissant ses bras. « Un si beau t-shirt tâché, quel dommage… »

L'étudiante de Boulder leva ses yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que le t-shirt. Ce soir je danse pour supporter mon petit-ami. Si tu me fais du mal, tu vas le regretter. » Elle reprit sa marche, sans quitter Kyle du regard. Ce dernier marcha à ses côtés, appréciant sympathiser avec les différents étudiants qu'il rencontre.

« Ton petit-ami joue pour Boulder ? » Sincèrement, c'était un cliché ambulant. Elle était ultra-maquillée, faisait partie des cheerleaders, et sortait avec un joueur de l'équipe de football. Kyle se retint de blaguer la-dessus. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas proches pour se permettre ce genre de boutade.

« Oui » répondit-il avec un sourire traversant tout son visage, comme si elle était fière d'en parler. « Il fait partie des running backs. » Elle se tourna vers Kyle en marchant à reculons avant d'ajouter : « Et on va vous dégommer. »

Kyle haussa les sourcils, amusé, avant qu'elle lui tourne de nouveau le dos. Il espérait que son université gagne pour pouvoir prendre un malin plaisir à les narguer.

* * *

Kyle avait payé une nouvelle boisson à Kathleen, pour s'excuser d'avoir renversé son premier gobelet. Il était resté brièvement avec elle et l'avait jugé très sympathique. Elle lui avait proposé de rejoindre la soirée des Boulders, dans un quartier mouvementé de la ville. La finale se déroulait demain soir. Et les fêtes avant-match étaient toujours épiques, car tout le monde s'y lâchait pour décompresser avant le grand évènement. Il trouvait cela plus intéressant de côtoyer le terrain ennemi. Après tout, il avait l'habitude des soirées étudiantes à Cornell, et connaissait déjà tout le monde. Ce n'était pas mal vu de voir des étudiants de l'équipe adverse venir s'amuser avec eux. Après tout, le week end était l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. _Et surtout l'occasion de baiser, faut le dire_. Non pas que le roux cherchait absolument à assouvir ses besoins sexuels. À vrai dire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Mais il avait conscience que la majorité des jeunes lors de ces évènements cherchaient à se bourrer la gueule et à enchaîner les conquêtes d'un soir. Il ne les jugeait pas. C'était juste pas son truc.

« T'aurais dû venir gros. On aurait fait la tournée des bars. Y'en a cinq à chaque coin de rue. » Kyle tourna son regard vers les bars en question, comme pour soutenir son propos, même si son interlocuteur se trouvait à l'autre bout du téléphone. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait sur le trottoir de ce quartier très hipster de Denver.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Pour me taper six heures de route aller-retour ? Tu payes l'essence ? » Dit Stan avec un rire vif.

« Je te l'aurais payé, tu me connais Stan ! » S'exclama Kyle, sa main se resserrant sur son iPhone lorsqu'il tourna sa tête pour traverser un passage piéton, s'assurant qu'aucune voiture ne lui fonçait dessus.

« Non mais. » Son meilleur ami soupira. « C'est pas question de ça. J'ai pas besoin que tu me payes des trucs. » Kyle l'entendait mâcher dans une quelconque nourriture, et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Quoi de beau ce soir ? »

« Je suis entrain de me rendre à une grosse fête avec les étudiants de ta fac. Je croiserai peut-être des gens de South Park. Tu sais qui est venu à la compétition ? »

« T'es sérieux ? » Stan lâcha un rire fort, à l'incompréhension de son ami. « Oh putain, t'es pas prêt »

« Quoi ? Allô ? Stan ? Comment ça je suis pas prêt ? »

« Oui maman, j'arrive ! » Kyle l'entendit crier avec une once d'exaspération dans sa voix, un peu éloigné du téléphone. « Désolé mec, je vais manger, on se parle par message. Passe une bonne soirée! »

Avant que Kyle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Stan avait déjà raccroché. Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du trottoir, avec un air effaré. Sale enculé, murmura-t-il. Il détestait cette manie que Stan avait de créer du suspense et de ne pas aller au bout de ses propos. Il était sûr que son meilleur ami prenait du plaisir à cela. Peu importe. Kyle balaya rapidement la discussion téléphonique de son esprit. Il arrivait enfin à la rue qui menait au quartier pavillonnaire et par la suite, à la maison de la fraternité étudiante qui organisait la fête.

* * *

Depuis le collège, le physique de Kyle n'avait, à vrai dire, pas changé radicalement. Il avait toujours les mêmes boucles rousses, qu'il coiffait mieux désormais. Il prenait la peine, plusieurs fois dans l'année, de raser les côtés de son crâne, faire ses contours, et laisser ses boucles seulement sur le dessus de sa tête, ce qui lui donnait un air plus propre sur lui, et non pas l'impression qu'il était quelqu'un de négligé. Il mettait de temps en temps de l'huile pour ses cheveux qui rendait ses boucles brillantes et douces.

Sa corpulence était la même. Mince, mais pas maigre, il avait légèrement gagné en muscle au niveau des bras et des abdos. Il ne se tuait pas non plus à la salle de sport, il n'aimait pas les corps de bodybuilder. Et puis avec son asthme, même si elle s'était calmé et que les crises n'arrivaient qu'en de très rares occasions, il ne préférait pas pousser les efforts physiques à l'extrême.

L'ambiance en ce début de fête était parfaite. Ce n'était pas un bordel sans nom, mais ce n'était pas non plus mort. Les gens avaient la tchatche facile. Tout le monde s'amusait dans une bonne humeur contagieuse. La lumière était tamisée, créant une atmosphère intime. _C'est The Weekend, Starboy non ?_ Avait-il demandé à la personne la plus proche de lui physiquement lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes de la musique, ce à quoi le jeune homme interpelé avait répondu positivement. Kyle avait préféré ne pas se faire remarquer en se ramenant avec une tenue aux couleurs de sa fac. Il avait mis un haut noir Lacoste simple à manches longues, un jean et des converses, et avait pris la peine de se parfumer un peu. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais en tête l'idée de plaire aux gens. Au contraire, y réfléchir le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne se trouvait pas laid. Mais il n'avait pas une confiance en lui optimale comme certains garçons de son âge pouvaient l'avoir. Lorsqu'une fille était intéressée, il se posait milles et unes questions. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Pourquoi je lui plais ? Je suis pas attirant physiquement. Je suis roux. Elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de moi, elle me connaît à peine. Et si elle voulait que du sexe ? Non c'est possible non plus, elle se serait tourner vers un autre mec que moi_. Au point où sa propre conscience avait envie de lui dire **Ferma ta gueule Kyle**.

« Eh, tu m'entends ? »

Kyle ouvrit grand ses yeux en direction de la voix, qui était tout prêt de lui. C'était la voix du garçon à qui il avait demandé le nom de la musique. Brun, les cheveux légèrement en mouvement sur le haut de sa tête. Des yeux sombres, mais un sourire rayonnant. Il avait les yeux en amande et une peau légèrement plus foncée que la peau blanchâtre de Kyle. En même temps, le jeune homme vivait entre deux villes dans les montagnes. Impossible pour lui de prendre des couleurs.

« Je disais : tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Oh ! Kyle ! Kyle Broflovski » le roux se présenta en lui tendant sa main. L'étudiant la prit volontiers en adressant un sourire, marquant un temps de pause. Kyle fixa son bras nu, avec la manche de sweat-shirt gris relevée, avant de lever ses yeux de nouveau vers son visage.

« Edward. Mais tu peux m'appeler Ed. » Le sourire de ce Ed était contagieux. « Tu danses ? »

Avant même que Kyle ne puisse balbutier un semblant de réponse, Ed l'entraîna dans la pièce principale où tout le monde se déhanchait. Kyle se mit à danser lui aussi, pour ne pas paraître tel un débile statique au milieu de tout le monde. S'il avait pu, il aurait refusé. Il se trouve ridicule lorsqu'il danse. Même si personne ne lui avait jamais fait remarqué. Enfin personne. À part un connard qui-

« Je la sens bien notre équipe cette année. Je pense qu'on a des fortes chances de gagner demain. » La voix de l'étudiant l'avait une nouvelle fois coupé dans ses pensées. Kyle fit un sourire gêné avant de se rapprocher pour parler dans l'oreille d'Ed.

« Je suis de Cornell. » Avoua-t-il.

« Mais non ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris, sans perdre son sourire. « On va vous botter le cul! » Ed continuait de s'enfoncer dans la foule en dansant à reculons, obligeant Kyle à le suivre, en lâchant un bruit ironique de ses lèvres.

« Tu auras toute la nuit pour fantasmer sur votre victoire inexistante. »

« Je fantasme sur autre chose habituellement. »

Kyle ne savait pas trop comment répondre. Il haussa des épaules, impassible. Il était vraiment une bite lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre qu'on flirtait avec lui. Kyle ne maîtrisait pas ces codes-là. C'était plutôt Kenny et Stan qui étaient à l'aise dans ce genre de discussion. Il enchaîna en parlant de la vie à l'université de Boulder, même s'il n'était pas très passionné par leur discussion. Il pensait encore à Stan et Kenny. Le roux se disait qu'ils avaient dû pas mal se rapprocher tous les deux. Ils avaient de nombreux point en commun. Cela lui réchauffait le coeur, mais l'attristait un peu, il devait l'avouer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir passer son temps avec dans les couloirs de la fac, déjeuner ensemble en racontant des grossièretés sans nom. Ses amis de South Park l'avaient beaucoup aidé à décompresser, lui qui était d'un naturel à stresser pour tout et rien.

« Tu fumes ? »

Kyle s'apprêtait à donner une réponse négative. Il n'a jamais fumé de cigarettes. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'était quelque chose de très européen. Et puis, ça puait plus qu'autre chose. Mais lorsqu'il vit le joint que lui montra Ed du bout de ses doigts, il ne put résister. Mordant sa lèvre pour dissimulait son grand sourire, il suivit très rapidement son nouvel ami -même s'il oublierait sûrement son existence d'ici le lendemain-.

Edward le guida vers des escaliers de la grande maison. Il y avait nettement moins de monde à l'étage. Seulement quelques couples égarés et une longue queue pour accéder aux toilettes. Un gars énorme frappait avec énervement contre la porte, sûrement fermé depuis de longues minutes vu la tête ennuyée des personnes qui patientaient.

« Vous êtes entrain de vous sucer la bite ou quoi ? Y'A DES GENS QUI VEULENT PISSER ICI. » S'écria-t-il avant de frapper son pied contre la porte.

Kyle étouffa un rire, puis haussa un sourcil d'étonnement en voyant Edward rentrer dans une des chambres. Il y entra à son tour néanmoins. La lumière s'alluma lentement sans même qu'un des deux n'appuie sur l'interrupteur, sûrement car la pièce détectait les mouvements.

« Classe. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans une chambre étudiante qui partageait deux lits, chacun d'un côté de la chambre. L'étudiant de Cornell se demanda si c'était vraiment la chambre d'Edward, où s'il était rentré dans une pièce au hasard, comme le faisaient couramment les gens durant les fêtes. Edward s'installa à un des deux bureaux, en se penchant pour ouvrir grand la fenêtre. Sage décision. L'odeur du cannabis pouvait être tenace.

« C'est surtout le bordel ouais. »

« J'vais pas me plaindre. T'aurais dû voir l'accumulation de bazar que j'ai dû ranger avant de rendre ma chambre à Cornell il y a quelques jours, du jamais vu. » Kyle observait les affiches et photos accrochées sur les murs tout en marchant pour s'asseoir sur le deuxième bureau, un peu éloigné du brun. L'air frais qui envahissait la pièce et le calme lui faisait un grand bien. Il vit Ed palper son jean et son sweat avant de regarder partout dans les tiroirs du bureau. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Merde. J'ai perdu mon briquet. T'en as un ? »

Kyle leva ses mains en l'air, avec une expression coupable.

« Désolé gros. Je fume pas. J'ai jamais de briquet sur moi. »

« Non, t'inquiètes ». Il lui tapota l'épaule en se relevant, comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. « Je descends vite fait pour en trouver un autre, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il le regarda sortir de la chambre, la porte se fermant derrière-lui grâce au vent. Le silence complet régna dans la chambre. Même s'il pouvait ressentir un grand BOOM BOOM sous ses pieds. Son visage contempla la pièce dans un mouvement de 360 degrés. À l'aide de ses fesses, il fit tourner la chaise sur elle même. Il y avait une vague odeur de bougie à la cannelle et de vieille pizza datant d'il y a trois jours, mais pas non plus désagréable. Les quelques cendres traînant sur le bureau opposé indiquait qu'Edward devait fumer assez souvent -ou bien qu'il était sale et ne faisait jamais le ménage-. Il eut immédiatement un flashback de ses différentes chambres étudiantes. Ses colocataires avaient toujours été globalement normaux et sympathiques. Même si une année il s'était tapé un mec solitaire et sans humour. Il souffla par son nez en y repensant. Au moins, le garçon n'était pas méchant.

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le bureau face à lui et les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Entre autre, des DVD de films sur une étagère, un globe terrestre en fer, un dictionnaire espagnol d'insultes -Kyle lâcha un rire involontaire à la vue de l'ouvrage- et une trousse qui débordait de stylos. Il y avait aussi une carte étudiante. Eloignée de son champ de vision, il réussit uniquement à décrypter l'année de l'étude et le nom « Théodore » sur la ligne du milieu. Quand la lumière s'éteint subitement. Kyle sursauta, avant de se souvenir qu'elle se rallumait au mouvement de la porte, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas appuyé sur l'interrupteur. Génial. Il se leva en essayant, grâce à la lumière de la lune, de trouver son chemin. Quand soudainement des bruits dans le couloir se firent entendre. Il se stoppa. Les bruits se rapprochaient de la chambre. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des frictions, des soupirs, et des bruits de… bisous ?

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, ce qui causa l'étranger à la fraternité de se reculer de quelques pas, abasourdi à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, et permis à la lumière de s'allumer de nouvea. Un garçon, très grand, en train d'embrasser -ou plutôt d'avaler- le visage d'une fille aux cheveux clairs et attachés en deux nattes sur les côtés. Kyle sentit son visage se crisper en voyant la main de l'inconnu passer sous la jupe de l'étudiante. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse sur le lit, se séparant du baiser et ouvrant enfin ses yeux. Les jambes écartées, on pouvait entrevoir ses sous-vêtements. Kyle s'était vraiment retenu de lâcher un bruit de dégoût. Elle commença à baisser le jean du garçon avec ferveur et envie, ce dernier se retrouvant en boxer devant Kyle tout en enlevant son t-shirt. Mais la fille remarqua très vite la présence de Kyle. Les deux se fixaient, tous les deux dans un état de stupeur. Il n'y avait que le grand jeune homme qui lui tournait encore le dos.

Elle lâcha un cri strident, et Kyle s'empressa de lâcher plusieurs mots sans sens de sa bouche « euh », « non mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez » « j'voulais pas » « j'vais sortir » « c'est un pote qui m'a ramené ici » « j'ai rien vu! ». Mais rien n'y fit. L'étudiante baissa immédiatement sa jupe en se relevant du lit, rouge de honte et de coleur, regardant à la fois Kyle et son partenaire.

« Tu m'avais promis que personne ne le saurait ! » Cria-t-elle au jeune homme, avant de foncer droit sur Kyle, les sourcils froncés. « T'AS INTERET A NE RIEN DIRE SINON JE TE COUPE LES COUILLES ! » La jeune fille lui avait crié en pleine face au point de sentir des postillons atterri sur son visage. Kyle, les bras levés dans la panique, ne savait pas quoi répondre pour se justifier. Il était lui aussi terriblement gêné.

« Non mais reste là putain ! » S'empressa de dire l'inconnu, sans succès, étant donné que la jeune fille était déjà partie en courant. Toujours sous le choc, Kyle espérait que l'étudiant face à lui ne mettrait pas sa colère sur lui et n'avait pas fait attention à son visage ni à ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à sa partenaire. Il se rapprocha de quelques pas, dans l'intention de sortir plutôt que d'entamer une confrontation. Les deux étudiants se regardèrent désormais droit dans les yeux. Le roux déglutit. Mais le brun face à lui avait une expression étrange sur son visage, que Kyle ne réussit pas à décrypter. Comme s'il observait le visage de l'étudiant de Cornell dans les moindres détails. Il s'approcha à son tour, son jean toujours au niveau de ses chevilles, en levant légèrement sa main et ouvrant sa bouche, comme pour commencer à dire quelque chose. Cette situation était ridicule. Mais la porte se rouvrit encore une fois. Ed, Dieu merci, il pourrait expliquer la situation. Kyle sourit en tournant son visage, sourire qu'il perdit rapidement. Ce n'était pas Ed.

C'était Kathleen. La fille des toilettes.

Et elle avait l'air… sous le choc ?

Kyle n'y comprenait rien.

Kathleen regarda Kyle et l'inconnu tour à tour. Puis baissa son regard vers le corps dénudé de Cartman avant de jeter un oeil au lit défait de la chambre. Kyle vit son poignet se serrer fortement sur la porte. Elle allait exploser. C'était sûr.

Au lieu de cela, la voix de Kathleen se brisa.

« Eric ?! »

Eric ?

« C'est pas ce que tu crois Kathleen. » Répondit Eric sans y mettre pour autant toute la conviction du monde. Il soupira en passant sa main sur son visage, comme s'il vivait cette situation tous les jours.

« Toi! » Cria-t-elle en pointant le roux du doit.

« Moi ? »

« Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. Tu savais ce que tu faisais. » Des larmes commençaient à se former sur le visage de Kathleen. Kyle se sentait coupable mais, _putain j'ai rien fait ?! _Elle s'avança vers lui et lui asséna une claque magistrale. Kyle se tint la joue, la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à se redresser pour ne pas se laisser faire. Mais elle sortie de la pièce aussi rapidement que la première fille, ses sanglots se faisant entendre depuis le couloir. Le grand briseur de coeur -qui avait l'air d'un guignol plus qu'autre chose- se précipita à l'encadrure de la porte. L'étudiant pensait qu'Eric s'apprêtait à la rattraper pour se faire pardonner.

« JE BAISE PAS AVEC PUTAIN DE UN ROUX. »

Eric.

Theodore.

Eric Theodore Cartman.


	2. Deux ennemis dans une voiture

Merci Tisiphone-Edge pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaire :)

Les pensées de Kyle sont en italique si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bois! Bois! Bois! »

Des étudiants criaient à l'unisson, tous réunis dans l'immense cuisine. Tour à tour, des premiers années prenaient le relais sur des jeux d'alcool. Kyle n'avait aucune idée des mélanges contenus dans ces verres. Mais il était sûr que ça n'avait pas du tout bon goût. Le but était évidemment de rendre saoul ces pauvres étudiants et de leur faire faire toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables. Kyle s'était échappé de la chambre le plus rapidement possible, quelques minutes auparavant. L'air frais qui traversait les fenêtres ouvertes de la maison chatouillait son dos transpirant. Il ne saurait dire si cela était dû au fait d'être serré à tant de gens ou bien au stress.

Le roux n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était bien Eric Cartman qu'il venait de voir en sous-vêtement entrain de tripoter une étudiante. Il essaya vite de chasser ces souvenirs de son esprit alors qu'une sensation de dégoût lui remontait de l'estomac. Ce n'était pas non plus improbable. Lorsque Kyle était parti pour rejoindre l'université de Cornell, Cartman, Stan et Kenny étaient restés au Colorado. Et il se trouvait actuellement au sein de leur campus. Il n'était pas prêt à le confronter. Depuis qu'il avait cessé de le fréquenter, il y avait trois ans de cela, il se portait bien mieux. Après tout, Cartman n'avait jamais eu aucune considération pour Kyle. _N'est-ce pas ?_ De toutes façons, Cartman avait toujours été ce pote relou. Le mec avec qui personne ne voulait traîner. Lorsqu'il arrivait en classe ou bien au détour d'un couloir, on entendait les gens soupirer « oh non, pas lui ». L'ancien habitant de South Park n'avait forcément envie de renouer des liens ou d'avoir des nouvelles d'un type comme lui.

**01h47**. Le jeune étudiant quitta les lieux de la soirée après y avoir passé quelques heures. Il avait consommé suffisamment de substance illicite et d'alcool pour ce soir. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, devant rentrer seul chez lui et ne connaissant pas exactement la ville ni sa réputation. Kyle n'était pas complètement bourré. Il se sentait juste léger. Son temps de réaction était plus lent que la normale. Mais il était conscient de ses gestes et en pleine possession de son corps. Lorsqu'il quitta la rue où se trouvait les différentes maisons des fraternités et sorrorités, il abaissa ses manches sur ses mains, pour les réchauffer sous l'air frais de la soirée. C'est en s'avançant dans les rues sombres de Denver qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait des doutes quant au chemin qui le mènerait à son hôtel. Il sortit son iPhone de la poche de son jean, se stoppant sur le trottoir.

« Putain de merde… »

L'iPhone n'affichait qu'un écran noir et ne réagissait pas au pressions vifs de son pouce. Il soupira. Plus de batterie. _Génial_. En regardant derrière lui, il se rendit compte que l'allée était désert et qu'il n'avait personne à qui demander le chemin pour le centre-ville. Il décida de reprendre sa route et de se fier à son instinct. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il entendit le vrombissement d'une voiture. Le bruit se réduit et lorsqu'il tourna sa tête en direction de la route, Kyle se rendit compte que la voiture s'était arrêté à son niveau. Il réussit à deviner les contours d'une Audi de couleur verte émeraude. Il haussa un sourcil. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, mais décida tout de même d'accélérer le pas. Il n'était pas totalement dans son état normal et avait besoin de tout sauf d'un psychopathe le poursuivant en voiture. Il tenta de tourner pour changer de direction. Mais la voiture le suivait toujours, faisant attention d'aller à son allure. Lorsque le roux comprit, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. _Je vais mourrir. Ça y est._ Il décida de faire complètement demi-tour et de rebrousser chemin, sachant que la voiture réussirait difficilement à réaliser une manoeuvre pour le suivre en contresens. _J'aurais dû répondre à la centaine de messages de ma mère. C'est pas une connasse. Je l'aime. Et ce petit bâtard de Ike, il est si précieux._ La voiture fit marche à arrière, dans une allure toute aussi lente. La vitre du côté conducteur s'abaissa.

« Merde Kyle, c'est moi ! Arrête de flipper ! »

Kyle regarda derrière lui en entendant cette voix, tintée d'agacement, qui lui était malheureusement si familière.

« Cartman ? » Tenta-t-il enfin, après avoir déglutit. Il n'osa pas se rapprocher de la voiture, comme s'il flairait un piège. Il ne s'avait pas ce qu'il préférait entre tomber sur un psychopathe ou son ancien camarade de classe.

L'étudiant rival, qui avait sa tête et son avant-bras dépassant de la portière, lui adressa un sourire du coin de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et ses joues un peu rose, sûrement à cause du froid.

« En chair et en os. Je te dépose ? »

Les sourcils de Kyle se froncèrent. La rue était silencieuse. Seul le moteur de son Audi se faisait entendre. Et avec la faible lumière des lampadaires, il n'y voyait franchement rien. De la musique se faisait très doucement entendre. Elle devait venir de la radio. Alors comme ça Cartman voulait le déposer ? Cet élan de gentillesse l'étonnait. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre.

« Je compte pas te violer, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Si pour Cartman cela était sûrement de l'humour, ça n'avait en revanche pas le don de faire rire Kyle qui s'amusait difficilement des blagues sur les violences aussi graves. Mais lorsqu'il faisait face à Eric, tout redevenait comme avant. L'aisance qu'il avait à rentrer dans ce duel verbal était particulière à leur relation. Une relation atypique.

« J'avais compris que j'étais pas ton type de mec. » Répondit Kyle en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant référence à la phrase que Cartman avait crié à son ex.

« T'en as mis du temps à comprendre. Alors ? »

L'étudiant de Cornell n'avait pas d'autres choix que de monter. Après tout, le chemin ne durerait que quelques minutes en voiture. Il n'aurait pas à marcher dans le froid de la nuit sans savoir où aller. Mordillant sa lèvre supérieure, il se décida à avancer vers la voiture, avant de monter sur le siège passager.

Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, ce qui détendit immédiatement Kyle. Etonnamment, l'odeur était agréable. De la part de Cartman, il s'attendait plutôt à une odeur répugnante de Cheesy Puff ou de bacon grillé, des odeurs qu'il portait souvent sur ses vêtements pendant son enfance. Non, il y avait une odeur vanillée et de cuir qui était très agréable. La plupart des voitures d'étudiants sentaient souvent le tabac et le vieux. En attachant sa ceinture, son regard croisa celui de l'autre étudiant. La lumière intérieure lui permit de voir son visage en détail. Un visage toujours rond, mais bien plus mature avec un mâchoire bien dessinée. Une barbe rasée de façon impeccable. Des cheveux d'une brillance que Kyle avait toujours jalousée. Et des yeux toujours aussi sombres. Kyle pouvait deviner que son meilleur ennemi avait perdu cette silhouette de gamin en surpoids, pour laisser place à un corps toujours aussi imposant mais plutôt en taille et en muscles. Kyle se sentait plus fragile par sa minceur et par le fait qu'il devinait aussi que Cartman devait faire une tête de plus que lui en taille. Une chose qui l'énervait secrètement.

« Kyle Broflovski à Denver. Ça alors. »

« Je t'ai manqué Cartman ? »

Cartman, pour la première fois, ne répondit pas du tac au tac. Il tourna son regard vers la route, une main posée sur le volant et l'autre sur le levier de vitesse.

« Ça manquait un peu de… judaïsme dans ma vie. » Rétorqua-t-il finalement avant de rire.

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Il ne se sentait plus autant sur la défensive qu'à l'époque, ce qui l'étonnait grandement. Mais quelque chose lui faisait dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans la voix d'Eric, mais de la… taquinerie ?

« Le seul juif de South Park s'en va et tout est dépeuplé. » Surenchérit Kyle.

« T'emballes pas non plus Broflovski. Trois ans sans entendre ta voix nasillarde, c'était des putain de vacances. »

« Ma voix… nasillarde ?! » S'exclama-t-il en tournant complètement son corps sur le siège, en direction de Cartman.

« Bah. Ouais. Tu sais… t'as un-» Cartman se stoppa avant de porter sa main à son propre visage et de mimer un immense nez. « T'as un nez énorme quoi. Ça doit jouer sur la voix. »

Kyle le fixa, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas s'il devait l'insulter à voix haute ou sortir de la voiture. Les lèvres d'Eric s'empêchaient visiblement de lâcher un rire et se contentaient de retenir un sourire.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Kyle se tourna de nouveau vers le devant de la voiture. « On a pas à faire ça. J'vais faire le chemin à pied. »

Avant que Kyle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Cartman redémarra sa voiture et se mit à rouler de nouveau dans le quartier pavillonnaire.

« Bon sang, toujours aussi susceptible le roux. » Il soupira avant de le regarder de nouveau.

Kyle le regarda, curieux. Il savait que c'était Cartman qui était assis à ses côtés. C'était sa voix. Ses mimiques. Ses blagues racistes et incorrectes. Mais quelque chose était différent.

« Désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé… hum… dans la chambre. J'étais pas censé me retrouver là. »

« On oublie. Kathleen est une grognasse de toutes façons. On va à quelle adresse ? »

Effectivement, c'était bien Cartman à ses côtés, un habitué des relations conflictuelles avec les femmes. Quoique. _Ce trou du cul n'a QUE des relations conflictuelles_.

« 1345 Elder Street. »

Il vit Eric prendre une autre direction après avoir hoché de la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Enfoncé dans le siège en cuir, au chaud, Kyle se laissait aller alors que sa tête lui tournait légèrement, une sensation plutôt agréable. Le parfum de vanille l'enveloppait dans une torpeur. Arctic Monkeys jouaient à la radio._ I Wanna Be Yours_. Des fois, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se tramer dans la tête d'une personne comme Eric Cartman. Son regard se perdit sur le profil de son ennemi préféré. Ce dernier n'avait peut être pas la beauté irrésistible d'un acteur hollywoodien -à vrai dire, il avait des traits physiques qu'on pouvait retrouver chez n'importe quel mec de Denver- mais il avait un charisme indéniable. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les filles de son université aient été attirées par lui. Surtout si elles n'avaient pas connu le Eric des années adolescentes.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu joues pour l'équipe de foot. » Demanda Kyle sans vraiment demander. Ses yeux fixaient désormais le symbole de l'université du Colorado sur la poitrine droite de la veste bombers noire d'Eric.

« J'ai fait ça parce que les meufs aiment les footballeurs. Et pour la popularité. »

Kyle expira par les narines sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé. Le brun était toujours d'une franchise sans pareille.

« Mais. Oui. En effet. J'ai intégré l'équipe dès la première année. J'ai pas immédiatement joué en compétition mais c'est venu assez rapidement. »

Kyle hocha de la tête. Il ne faisait pas autant de sport, pour sa part. Il venait de temps en temps aux entraînements de basket-ball à Cornell. Le niveau était plutôt bon et ses coéquipiers très sympathiques, même s'ils avaient un mentalité très ancrée dans la compétition. Ce n'était pas du tout la priorité de Kyle, qui préférait jouer par plaisir et pour se détendre, plus qu'autre chose. Le roux avait toujours préféré la gymnastique mentale. Rien de mieux que de se pencher plusieurs heures d'affilées sur un devoir et de ressentir la satisfaction d'un travail accompli.

« T'as intérêt à venir me voir au match demain. »

« J'ai intérêt ? Ah ouais ? »

« Tu vas pas faire faux bond à ton ami d'enfance Kyle. C'est pas très sympa. »

« On a jamais été ami Cartman. » Fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« On en est encore à ce stade là ? Sérieusement ? »

« Quel stade ? »

« Celui où l'on fait semblant de se détester et de ne vouloir rien avoir à faire avec l'autre ? »

« Semblant ? T'as déjà tenté de me tuer. » Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Kyle à ce souvenir. Eric bégaya.

« Roh. Mais. Ça va. C'est pas un joker non plus ! On avait à peine 11 ans. »

Kyle leva ses yeux au ciel. Il ne s'attendait plus depuis un bon moment à des excuses de la part d'Eric.

« Je t'ai toujours apprécié. »

Kyle se surprit entrain de rougir à cette phrase. Un silence s'était installé. Il ne regardait plus Eric et fixait les routes qui défilaient par la fenêtre, sa joue plaquée contre la vitre. Il devina les rues du centre-ville, bien plus mouvementées que le quartier pavillonnaire. Bientôt, ils arriveraient à l'hôtel El Majestic. L'idée de sortir de son siège confortable pour affronter l'extérieur lui était désagréable. Mais au moins, il pourrait se coucher dans son lit qui lui avait l'air si confortable.

« Mh. Je viendrai. »

Cartman regarda subitement Kyle, étonné, alors qu'il venait d'arrêter la voiture devant l'hôtel, profitant qu'il n'y ait personne pour rester au milieu de la route.

« Mais seulement pour vous voir vous faire exploser par Cornell. » Ajouta Kyle, à son tour dans la taquinerie, en cliquant sur sa ceinture pour la détacher. Il ne prenait pas les compétitions sportives au sérieux. En revanche, il espérait que son université gagnerait pour le simple plaisir de narguer Cartman toutes ces vacances d'été.

« Tu me sous-estimes Kahl. Mon coeur se brise. »

« Bonne nuit gros cul. » Avait-il répondu en sortant de la voiture, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui, alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, les mains enfouies dans ses poches de jean.

« HEY! » Cria Cartman en se penchant de nouveau vers la vitre, faisant Kyle se retourner. « Tu pourrais dire merci ! »

Kyle, toujours souriant, ne fit que lui tendre un doigt d'honneur en sa direction, devant un Cartman aux yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

« C'est la moindre des choses après tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer. » Kyle s'en fichait de leur passé, à vrai dire. Il n'avait aucune animosité, là, tout de suite. Il prenait juste un plaisir étrange à l'embêter. Un plaisir qui ne disparaîtra jamais, sûrement, trop ancré dans la relation qu'ils avaient entretenu toutes ces années.

* * *

La chambre d'hôtel était plongée dans le noir. La seule source de lumière se trouvait sur son bureau. Son écran d'ordinateur illuminait la pièce grâce à la page blanche du fil d'actualité du Facebook de Kyle Broflovski. Il s'était amusé à envoyer des vidéos marrantes et virales du net à son petit frère Ike, avant de l'engueuler de ne pas encore être au lit à cette heure-ci. L'étudiant avait pris le temps de se doucher et de changer ses vêtements avant de s'installer enfin dans son lit. Lorsqu'il répondit à ses derniers mails sur son macbook, il le ferma et le posa sur sa table de cheveux, plongeant la pièce dans le noir total. Dans deux jours, Kyle retrouvera sa famille et sa ville natale. Il était un peu anxieux à cette idée. Mais il ne saurait dire si c'était une mauvaise ou une bonne angoisse. Sa vie à Ithaca était tellement différente de sa vie à South Park. Les gens, la mentalité, l'environnement, les relations. Revenir à South Park, même pour des vacances, cela signifiait un retour en arrière. Avait-il vraiment envie de revenir à cette partie de sa vie, dont-il avait mis du temps à faire le deuil ?

Le bras de Kyle tâtonna le sol et sa moquette pour trouver son iPhone qui rechargeait depuis maintenant une heure. Le roux souhaitait activer une alarme pour le réveiller le lendemain matin -ou plutôt, dans quelques heures-. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant une notification Snapchat.

_** EricBigBoned99 vous a envoyé un Snap ! **_

Kyle retint un rire. Il aurait pu changer de surnom, au moins. L'étudiant avait gardé tous les contacts de South Park sur ses réseaux sociaux. C'est juste qu'il n'échangeait plus du tout avec ces gens ces dernières années, à l'exception de Stan Marsh. Il les gardait dans ses contacts essentiellement par flemme de tous les supprimer un à un. Le côté gauche de son visage contre sa main et son coussin, illuminés par la lumière de son écran portable, Kyle se demandait bien ce que con avait pu lui envoyer. Il s'attendait à un snap amusant ou bien à un snap collectif auquel Cartman aurait juste pris le soin de rajouter Kyle maintenant qu'ils s'étaient revu. Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça qu'il reçu. Lorsque son pouce appuya pour ouvrir le Snap qui était en fait une photo, il ouvrit grand ses yeux par surprise.

C'était un selfie de Cartman, face à un miroir qui semblait être celui de sa salle de bain. Ce qui était surprenant était le fait que Eric ne portait qu'un boxer noir. Et qu'il était torse nu. Et qu'il avait des abdos plutôt bien dessiné. _Très bien dessiné. _

_Hein ? _

_Arrête Kyle._

En légende, Eric avait écrit la phrase suivante : « _Je suis toujours un gros cul ? ;)_ »

Kyle déglutit.


	3. Barbapapa, rancoeur et attirances

Kyle avait un léger sourire amusé, son bras calé contre la vitre de la voiture et le front collé à son poing, il écoutait Stan et Kenny débattre du nouveau film Terrance et Phillipe qui était disponible depuis quelques jours sur Netflix. Il avait encore un peu la gueule de bois. Sa tête pesait lourd et ses yeux lui piquaient. Les trois étudiants avaient fait la fête toute la nuit : ce n'était pas la fac de Kyle qui avait remporté la compétition. Dommage. Mais ça ne touchait pas le roux plus que ça. Il n'avait pas pris au sérieux cet évènement depuis le début, et se contentait d'apprécier l'ambiance que lui offrait Denver en ce début d'été.

« T'y connais rien Kenny. »

« T'as surtout des goûts de merde. » Rétorqua le blond en explosant de rire, ce qui irrita encore plus Stan.

« Enculé. » Soupira le brun.

« Non mais faut avoir 8 ans d'âge mental pour rire à leurs blagues encore. »

Kyle ne prit pas la peine de prendre partie. Il est vrai qu'il ne glorifiait plus Terrance et Philippe, dieux de la comédie, comme il pouvait le faire à l'école primaire. Mais était probable que certaines blagues le feraient toujours rire, même à 23 ans. _Rire en entendant des pets, c'est intemporel_. Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure que les trois meilleurs amis roulaient en direction de South Park. Le week-end de compétition inter-universités avait pris fin la nuit dernière. Après la soirée post-finale du match de football, Kyle avait fait infiltré Stan et Kenny discrètement dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et ils s'étaient démerdés pour dormir quelques petites heures, à trois, dans le lit King Size, avant d'avoir repris la route vers huit heures du matin. La soirée de la veille était allé au-delà des attentes de Kyle. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient énormément bu et énormément rigolé. Stan et Kyle avaient notamment remporté plusieurs parties de Beer Pong, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire à l'époque, au lycée. C'était une nuit qui lui avait fait ressentir une douce nostalgie, qui lui avait fait ressentir un bonheur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un long moment maintenant. Il avait même embrassé une inconnue à la soirée. Du moins, c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative. Cependant, l'étudiant de Cornell ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il songea quelques instants au fait que dans peu de temps, il en aurait définitivement fini avec les études et sa jeunesse. Il entrerait rapidement dans la vie active et dans le besoin de fonder une famille, abandonnant ses travers. Avec le métier qu'il aura, il ne pourrait plus se permettre ce genre de loisirs. Kyle ressentit soudainement le besoin de profiter, chaque jour, des derniers instants de sa jeunesse. Il voulait faire des conneries. Se faire mal. Se faire du bien. Brûler les étapes. Franchir les limites. Et surtout, créer des souvenirs avec ses meilleurs potes. La vie, et l'été qui pointait le bout de son nez, étaient trop courts pour que le jeune homme n'en profite pas au maximum. Après un moment silencieux, Stan reprit la parole et Kyle croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur.

« Vous l'avez vu à la soirée ? »

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Kyle en se redressant sur son siège, sortant de ses pensées.

« Bah Wendy. »

Kenny et Kyle lâchèrent un soupire collectif.

« Oh c'est bon là, tu vas pas recommencer ? » Se plaignit le blond.

« Tu penses encore à cette salope ? » Demanda Kyle à son tour. Même si ce n'était pas en son habitude d'insulter quelconque individu : _pour le coup, Wendy était vraiment une salope._ Elle traitait Stan comme un moins que rien. Et cela affectait beaucoup son meilleur ami.

« Je crois que je l'aime vraiment. Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est la femme de ma vie… Et qu'elle me file entre les doigts ça me fout la haine. » Stan haussa des épaules en fixant droit devant lui, n'osant pas croiser les regards des deux autres passagers.

« Crois-moi, la femme de ta vie ne te trompe pas cinq fois d'affilé en rejetant la faute sur toi. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Peut-être que j'étais pas suffisamment investi comme elle aurait aimé que je le sois. »

« C'est des conneries. » Kenny leva les yeux au ciel. « À l'instant même où t'arrêtera de porter ton attention sur elle, elle reviendra en courant vers toi. » Le garçon appuya son index contre le torse de Stan, comme pour accentuer le mot _toi_. « Tout simplement parce que c'est une meuf qui tire du plaisir à ce qu'on lui court après. Elle veut l'attention des mecs sur elle. Si tu lui donnes pas, elle devient folle. Sauf que ça s'arrêtera jamais. Elle va bouffer ton âme. »

Le jeune roux ne pouvait qu'hocher positivement de la tête à l'écoute de ces paroles. Le silence retomba entre les trois garçons, visiblement car Stan était perdu dans ses pensées. Seule la musique de la radio animait l'atmosphère. Les yeux de Kyle se baissèrent de nouveau sur l'écran de son smartphone. Il faisait défiler les différentes stories Snapchat sous son pouce. Le quotidien de ses amis de Cornell était ennuyant. Les étudiants de son université manquaient réellement de piment dans leur vie. _Pourquoi pensent-ils que ça nous intéresse de les voir entrain de manger une salade d'avocats ou entrain de filmer leur animal de compagnie ?_ Il vit une photo de Cartman apparaître sur son écran, son corps soulevé par d'autres jeunes hommes dont la musculature le fit comprendre qu'ils devaient faire probablement partie de l'équipe de football également. Un grand sourire envahissait le visage d'Eric, et la légende de la photo indiquait qu'ils avaient remporté le match.

« Pourquoi tu souris Kyle ? T'as reçu un nude sur Snapchat ? »

Kenny tenta d'attraper le téléphone de son ami alors qu'il était assis à l'avant. Kyle se stoppa immédiatement de sourire en levant le portable de sa tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'attraper.

« Qui aime recevoir des nudes ? C'est dégoutant. »

« Si Keanu Reeves t'envoyait sa grosse bite, tu dirais pas ça. »

Le jeune homme de Cornell leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, lui qui prenait un si malin plaisir à faire des blagues aussi salaces. Kenny faisait évidemment référence au vieux poster Matrix qui ornait un des murs de la chambre de Kyle chez ses parents. Et à son penchant pour les hommes. _Surtout mon penchant pour les hommes._

« T'as jamais essayé de sortir avec un mec ? » Demanda Stan, qui avait sûrement pris le silence de son meilleur ami comme était une réponse positive.

« Non. Et j'ai pas envie. » Le regard de Kyle se tourna vers la vitre de sa portière. Il observait les panneaux routiers qui indiquaient qu'ils étaient proches de South Park. Cela avait toujours été plus facile pour lui de refouler les désirs qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard de la gente masculine.

« Tes parents, c'est ça ? » Demanda Kenny.

« Entre autres. »

« On s'en branle. Ils sont pas obligés de le savoir. Tu crois que je détaille mes parties de jambes en l'air à mes vieux ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Kyle ne répondit pas. Il était évident que Kenny n'entretenait pas la même relation avec ses parents qu'il pouvait entretenir avec les siens. Au-delà de ce détail, Kyle privilégiait les relations sérieuses, et il ne se voyait pas entamer une relation avec un homme s'il ne pouvait pas la dévoiler à tous, librement.

« T'façons, c'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un en vu. »

* * *

Les retrouvailles avec sa famille, comme en son habitude, avaient été chaleureuses. Sa mère n'avait pu s'arrêter de parler. Chaque deux minutes, elle demandait à Kyle s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit : « Kyle tu veux un café ? », « Mon amour, combien de morceau de sucres ? », « Et tes vêtements sales, ils sont où ? », « Tes cheveux sont trop longs ! Il faut que t'ailles les couper, je vais te donner de l'argent. ». Lorsqu'il avait pris une bonne heure à leur raconter son week-end ainsi que les évènements importants qui se sont déroulés durant le semestre, il put enfin se mettre un peu à l'écart, dans sa chambre. Apparemment, une fête foraine s'était installé aux bords du lac. Stan et Kenny avaient prévus d'y rejoindre Clyde et Token, et avaient proposé à Kyle de venir. Il était plutôt d'humeur à rester sous sa couverture et regarder des vidéos YouTube de vulgarisation historique. Mais il s'était forcé à répondre positivement à la proposition des garçons. Au pire, il annulerait au dernier moment s'il n'était vraiment pas chaud.

La soirée arriva rapidement. Il avait à peine eu le temps de prendre une douche, défaire sa valise et faire une petite sieste, que la nuit était tombée. Stan l'attendait avec les gars en bas de chez lui, et ils s'amusaient à crier son prénom pour le faire dépêcher, sachant que leurs appels le ferait angoisser. Il les adorait, mais des fois, il avait une envie irrésistible de les cogner très fort. Après avoir enfilé un pantalon à pinces et un t-shirt noir à l'effigie du groupe Led Zeppelin, les cheveux encore légèrement humides de sa douche, il rejoignit son groupe d'amis et ils se rendirent tous ensemble à pieds vers le lac. Les familles et jeunes de South Park affluaient en direction de l'évènement. La famille de Kyle s'y rendraient sûrement eux aussi pour faire profiter Ike, un peu plus tard. Si l'ennui le prend, Kyle en profitera pour rentrer sûrement avec ses parents plus tôt que ses amis.

Il était vrai que l'odeur de barbapapa et de pommes d'amour étaient toujours un délice pour les narines. Elle calmait tous les maux et rendait même les pleurs d'enfants supportable. Son regard parcourait les environs. Proche d'eux se trouvaient des auto-tamponneuses et des machines à pince pour attraper des peluches. Au loin et dans les airs, il pouvait observer des attractions à sensation fortes. Kyle déglutit. Si seulement il avait bu avant de venir, histoire de le détendre. Le jeune homme était tout de même étonné de l'effort financier qu'avait fourni South Park pour satisfaire ses habitants et les faire sortir de leurs maisons. Malgré lui, il dû suivre son groupe d'amis pour entamer leur première attraction de la soirée : la tour de la terreur. Plusieurs sièges en cercle qui montaient le long d'une grande tour jaune, pour ensuite laisser les gens tomber dans le vide. Le genre de manège qui vous faisait déplacer vos organes de haut en bas. Alors qu'ils intégraient la file d'attente, il reconnut immédiatement le groupe en face de lui qui attendaient leur tour. Wendy. Bebe. Jimmy. Butters. Et… Cartman. Différentes histoires au cours des dernières années avaient fait que les deux groupes ne traînaient plus ensemble. Il sentit immédiatement une certaine retenue s'installer alors que les regards se croisaient les uns les autres. À vrai dire, Kyle était resté en bons termes avec tout le monde. La tension dans son corps n'était du qu'à la présence du footballer de Boulder. Il échangea des paroles de politesse avec les quatre premiers, qui étaient assez surpris, d'une façon positive, de revoir Kyle dans les alentours de South Park, et se contente simplement d'adresser un « salut » de la tête à Eric, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans une conversation avec le jeune homme. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Stan se mettre à l'arrière du groupe pour éviter de croiser Wendy. Alors que les autres échangeaient de brèves salutations. Leur tour arriva assez rapidement. Bebe se mit en pair avec Jimmy. Wendy avec Butters. Cartman s'était retrouvé seul et se tourna vers le groupe de garçons, avec un sourire étonnamment timide.

« Lequel de vous est seul ? » Demanda-t-il avec la même voix charismatique que Kyle avait entendu lors de leur échange dans la voiture du footballeur. Le roux tourna son regard vers ses amis.

« Je suis avec Clyde. » Répondit Kenny qui éteignit son mégot contre la rembarre de la file d'attente, le sourire au lèvre comme toujours.

« Et moi avec Stan. » Répondit Token à son tour.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kyle, qui avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre la situation. Il se demandait si le sourire de Kenny à cet instant même n'était pas entrain de se foutre de sa gueule. _Quelle solidarité les mecs, je vous hais._

« On dirait que tu vas devoir monter avec un moi. »

Kyle fixa les deux sièges, vides, qui les attendaient, en sentant le regard du forain les incitant à monter rapidement, puisque les gens derrière les garçons s'impatientaient. Le roux se demandait si cette situation n'était pas le fruit du siège inanimé, face à lui, qui cherchait à se foutre de sa gueule. Ou bien Dieu. _Je ne mérite pas ça, je fais toutes mes prières !_ Cartman quant à lui ne se fit pas prier pour prendre sa place. Sous les soupirs du groupe de fille qui patientaient leurs tours après eux, il rejoignit son ancien ennemi. Ses amis suivirent en se rendant sur les autres sièges.  
Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent le forain mettre en place les ceintures ainsi que la barre de sécurité avant de voir leurs pieds décoller doucement du sol. Les deux mains serrant la barre, le plus mince des deux fixait droit devant lui, alors qu'ils dépassaient peu à peu la hauteur des arbres. Il ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise sur les manèges, et encore moins en présence d'une personne comme Cartman, qui était aussi imprévisible.

« C'est marrant. Tu peux plus m'éviter maintenant. »

« Je ne t'évite pas. » Répondit Kyle du tac au tac, en tournant ses yeux verts pour observer Cartman. C'était la première fois depuis quelques jours qu'il posait réellement son regard sur le visage de son ancien ennemi. _Mauvaise idée_. Cela le perturbait encore plus.

« T'es incapable de mentir. Ça bouge pas. » Cartman se moquait de Kyle avec un rire mesquin.

« J'ai aucune raison de t'éviter. » Kyle reprit un air sérieux, ne laissant transparaître aucune sympathie.

« Ah ouais ? » Cartman souriait, mais on pouvait lire sur son visage l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait face à la posture fermée du jeune homme. Kyle se contenta d'hausser des sourcils, comme pour montrer que c'était évident.

« C'est pour ça que t'oses pas me regarder et que tu rougis chaque fois qu'on se croise, comme une gamine de seconde qui a un crush pour un footballeur de terminale ? » Reprit le brun.

Touché. Le cerveau de Kyle était en surcharge. Et ses joues rougissaient à nouveau. Son moi intérieur était en conflit avec les propos du brun, mais aussi avec lui-même. Pourquoi perdait-il aussi facilement le contrôle de son propre corps lorsqu'il dialoguait avec Eric ? Ne sachant que dire et par peur de bégayer, il n'osait pas ouvrir sa bouche et se contenta de fixer Cartman dans les yeux. Plus le silence s'éternisait, plus le sourire de Cartman s'élargissait.

« Absolument pas. Tu racontes de la merde. Comme toujours. »

« Est-ce c'est que la photo de mon torse qui te déstabilise autant ? »

« C'est quoi ton problème Cartman ? T'es cinglé! »

Le manège s'arrêta subitement, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout en haut de la tour. Son épaule droite et sa cuisse étaient serrées à celles d'Eric. Il aurait aimé avoir ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres d'écarts entre leurs deux corps.

« **Attention. Nous vous demandons de ne surtout pas vous lever, ni d'étendre vos bras à l'extérieur. Le manège est momentanément interrompu. Veuillez patienter quelques minutes.** » C'était la voix du forain qui venait de s'adresser aux passagers à travers les hauts-parleurs. Le jeune étudiant se retenait autant que possible de ne pas faire une crise d'angoisse. Mon Dieu. C'est un cauchemar. Les cris des autres jeunes et des enfants sur les manèges aux alentours se faisaient entendre au loin. En-dehors de ces bruits d'amusement et de la musique pop qui animait la fête foraine, l'atmosphère était assez silencieuse. Et c'était la seule chose qui réussissait à calmer Kyle. Pitié, qu'Eric ne fasse pas le con.

« J'me retrouve coincé dans les cieux, collé à un juif. Ça ressemble à un de mes fantasmes. »

« T'as toujours eu une obsession malsaine des juifs, va te faire soigner. » Soupira Kyle qui essayait juste de calmer ses nerfs.

« Bah ouais, tous les soirs je me masturbe sur les photos de ta Bar Mitzvah, c'est assez évident. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Demanda Kyle alors que son visage s'approchait dangereusement de celui d'Eric. Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de dominer leur dispute. Sa voix laissait entendre clairement sa colère. « T'es pas capable de sociabiliser normalement une fois dans ta putain de vie ? »

« Tu veux me faire des leçon de socialisation _Kahl_ ? Dès qu'on flirt avec toi tu paniques ! T'as 23 ans merde. » À son tour, Cartman ne riait plus. Il était tout autant sérieux que Kyle, prêt à ne pas le laisser prendre la confiance. Après tout, Cartman avait toujours réussit à terroriser le plus jeune durant leur enfance. Ou du moins, à lui faire perdre le contrôle.

« FLIRTER ?! Dire que tu te branles sur les photos d'une fête religieuse d'un gamin de 13 ans c'est flirter ?! Tu te fout- »

« C'ETAIT UNE BLAGUE KYLE ! » S'écria Cartman en lui coupant la parole et en levant les mains au ciel, désespéré par l'attitude terre à terre de son ennemi d'enfance. « Quand je parle de flirter c'est par exemple envoyer des selfies sur Snapchat, comme n'importe quel jeune fait aujourd'hui ! On vous enfonce des balais dans le cul à Cornell ou quoi ? »

Kyle prit un moment de réflexion, sans pour autant laisser sa colère disparaître. Flirter ? Quoi ? Il joue avec tes émotions. Ne tombe pas dans son pièges. Kyle savait très bien à quel point Cartman pouvait être un incroyable manipulateur.

« J'AI PEUT-ÊTRE PAS ENVIE DE FLIRTER AVEC UN GROS TAS COMME TOI, CARTMAN. T'Y AS PENSE A ÇA ? »

« MERCI POUR TA REPONSE CLAIRE KYLE. RESTE PUCEAU TOUTE TA VIE. ÇA TE VA BIEN AU TEINT. »

« VA TE FAIRE FOU— AAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Sans les prévenir, le manège avait repris du service. Leur siège les fit tomber dans le vide à plusieurs dizaine de mètres à grande vitesse, les faisant crier tous les deux. L'adrénaline avait eu l'effet de vider toute ses forces et sa colère. En à peine 5 secondes, ils étaient arrivés au sol, et faisaient tous les deux de nouveau face aux visages impatients des gens de la file d'attente. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Les jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un bref regard de colère. Les deux éprouvaient une rancoeur affirmée pour l'un et l'autre, mais d'un autre côté, la source de cette rancoeur restait flou. Quelque chose agaçait Kyle. Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cela. Il était agacé par Cartman. Par lui-même. Par la vie en général. Par le fait que les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Mais la question était : comment aurait-il aimé que cela se passe ? Kyle arracha furieusement les ceintures de sécurité avant même que le forain ne lui vienne en aide, et s'en alla d'un pas assuré pour rejoindre le centre de la fête foraine.

« Ouais, c'est ça, casse-toi. » Marmonna Cartman avant se détacher à son tour de l'emprise du manège.


	4. minuit vingt

« T'as déjà sucé un mec ? »

Kyle sirotait son milkshake lorsqu'il manqua d'avaler de travers. Non pas qu'il n'était pas habitué au franc-parlé de son meilleur ami. Mais il avait oublié à quel point celui-ci n'avait aucune pudeur en public. Surtout que la serveuse était tout juste en train de débarrasser les assiettes vides de leur table. Les deux meilleurs amis avaient décidé de sortir dîner avec Stan. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait dû partir plus tôt, puisqu'il commençait son job d'été à temps partiel le lendemain, très tôt. Le roux s'était donc retrouvé avec le plus fou de la bande. Kyle, gêné, se redressa et attendit qu'elle parte pour répondre, en serrant les dents dans un faux sourire.

« Non Kenny. Et toi, tu as déjà sucé la bite d'un mec ? » Demanda-t-il avant de frapper l'avant-bras du blond, qui lâcha un cri de douleur.

« Non. » Kenny fronça des sourcils en réponse au coup que lui avait asséné Kyle. « Mais je me suis déjà fait sucer par un mec. »

Kyle haussa un sourcil, intrigué et choqué à la fois par cette déclaration.

« C'était pas si mal. »

« Merci de me rappeler que je suis dans une misère sexuelle au point où même un mec ne voudrait pas me sucer. » Kyle soupira en allongeant son crâne contre la banquette de son siège, fixant désormais le plafond. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas sa situation sexuelle qui le désespérait, il avait juste trop mangé et son ventre ne pouvait même plus respirer.

« Oulah. Qu'arrive-t-il à Kyle Broflovski, le mec qui à 10 ans jurait pouvoir rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ? » Kenny ria en repensant à leurs discussions d'enfants. Kyle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. _Quels imbéciles on était_.

« Je suis incapable de draguer quelqu'un. » Kyle releva sa tête pour planter ses yeux droit dans ceux de Kenny, comme pour lui demander de l'aide. « Quelqu'un essaye de me faire des avances et j'arrive pas à rentrer dans son jeu. Je panique et je réponds au premier degré. »

Ses yeux verts tombèrent sur ses genoux. Doucement, il réalisait que ce que Cartman lui avait dit il y a trois jours à la fête foraine faisait sens. Il se souvenait de la nuit où un jeune homme de Boulder, Edward, avait essayé de le draguer.

« Je suis un putain d'incapable- »

« Shh. » Kenny le coupa en lui donnant un coup dans la jambe pour qu'il arrête de déblatérer des conneries. « Doucement avec les gros mots là, t'es pas un incapable. »

« Je suis quoi alors ? »

« Je pense que le fait qu'on s'intéresse à toi, ça te fait perdre tes moyens. Par contre quand c'est toi qui cherche à attirer l'attention de la personne, t'es beaucoup plus à l'aise. »

Kyle regardait vaguement les plus jeunes s'amuser sur la piste de bowling à quelques mètres des tables du restaurant. Les familles de South Park venaient souvent ici le vendredi soir pour profiter d'un moment tous ensemble. Il pensait à sa famille qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir assez ces derniers jours. Il consacrait son temps libre à rattraper le temps perdu avec ses anciens meilleurs amis. Il se dit qu'il devrait rester chez lui ces prochains jours, auprès de ses parents et pourquoi pas emmener son petit frère au cinéma. Ses pensées revinrent aux paroles de Kenny. Il était vrai que pour prendre les devant avec une quelconque fille pour qui il ne ressentait aucun sentiment, Kyle avait beaucoup de facilités. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi les choses étaient ainsi. Probablement parce qu'il estimait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un soit réellement attiré par lui, qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à cette personne et qu'il préférait donc étouffer toute tentative de flirt ?

« Ouais. C'est pas faux. »

« Quelqu'un en vue ? »

Kyle tourna de nouveau son regard vers le blond, surpris de la question. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Ouais ? Non ? Euh, je sais pas- »

« Je m'en fout de savoir qui c'est. Mais ce soir, tu lui envoies un texto. »

Kyle lâcha un rire sarcastique. « Ah ouais ? Pour lui dire quoi ? »

Kenny se pencha à travers la table, prenant une voix d'un ton en-dessous, comme pour confier un plan machiavélique à son ami. « J'ai envie de toi. »

Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire tandis que Kenny lui attrapa le bras pour le calmer, gardant un visage sérieux. « Je plaisante pas Broflovski. »

« C'est un peu trop, hum. » Il cligna des paupières pour se débarrasser de l'humidité de ses yeux provoquée par son rire. « Direct, Kenny. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'assoir de nouveau correctement sur sa chaise.

« On s'en fout, que ce soit vrai ou faux, c'est le genre de phrase qui fait réagir. T'auras une réaction. Et ça, c'est déjà une bonne chose. »

Kyle plissa des yeux d'incompréhension, ne voyant pas où tout ce cirque le mènerait. Voyant le roux perdu, Kenny continua.

« Au mieux, la personne rentre dans ton jeu, au pire, tu pourras dire que c'était pour la blague. Tu enchaînes les remarques salaces. Plus c'est gros, mieux c'est. Les meufs font genre que ça les dégoûte, mais elles adorent ça. »

Kyle était épaté. Non pas par l'ingéniosité du plan -qu'il trouvait incroyablement nul-, mais par l'audace du jeune homme. Pourtant, ça fonctionnait. Kenny avait toujours hyper-sexualisé ses propos. Et aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, les filles adoraient ça.

« L'addition s'il vous plaît ! » Demanda Kyle à la serveuse au loin, en soupirant, sortant un billet de sa poche arrière de jean. « J'ai promis à ma mère que je resterai pas après minuit ce soir. »

« Pimente un peu ta vie ennuyante. » Lui conseilla Kenny en se levant de table, laissant Kyle lui payer le dîner puisqu'il l'avait battu au billiard il y a une heure de cela. Le blond s'en alla en adressant une tape à l'épaule de son pote avant de partir.

* * *

Kyle arriva une petite demi-heure plus tard chez lui, dans sa maison familiale. Etonnement, la maison était encore mouvementée à cette heure. La télévision du salon diffusait une telenovela horriblement doublée en anglais. Depuis l'étage on pouvait entendre Ike jouer à fortnite sur son ordinateur. Et son père devait sûrement s'occuper de paperasse habituelle d'avocat.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée mon chéri ? Comment vont Stan et Kenny ? » Demanda Sheila, assise sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans une couverture.

« Ils vont super bien. » Répondit Kyle en se péchant vers l'encadrure du salon pour se montrer, tout en ôtant ses baskets dans le couloir. « On a joué au billard et on a mangé au _Dany's ». _

Le jeune homme attrapa un verre d'eau gazeuse avant de monter les escaliers deux à deux pour arriver dans sa chambre au plus vite. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à South Park, l'étudiant avait un peu de temps pour se détendre, et le plus important, **rester seul**. Très vite, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements de la journée pour les placer dans son bac de linge sale. Il décida de rester en boxer et de simplement enfiler un t-shirt propre pour dormir. Il faisait bien trop chaud en ce début de mois de juillet pour enfiler un bas de pyjama. Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, Kyle éteint la lumière et se jeta dans son matelas moelleux, son portable à la main. Le léger vent qui frôlait ses jambes lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Le bruitage de jeu vidéo se faisait entendre depuis la chambre voisine mais Kyle n'avait pas la force de crier pour que Ike baisse le son. Il décida qu'il attendrait que son petit frère aille dormir en se promenant sur les applications de son téléphone portable. Son pouce déverrouilla l'écran d'accueil de son iPhone.

Kyle repensa aux paroles de Kenny. Et si sa méthode fonctionnait réellement ? Le blond avait l'air sincère. Peut-être était-ce là le secret du succès de Kenny McCormick. Ses dent mordillèrent nerveusement ses lèvres, alors que son pouce se promenait dans sa liste de contact. _Eric Cartman_. Une nouvelle conversation venait de s'ouvrir. Ce n'était peut être même pas le numéro d'Eric. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il traînait dans ses contacts, il l'avait probablement changé. Machinalement, les doigts de Kyle tapotèrent sur le clavier tactile.

_**J'ai envie de toi**__. _Envoyé - 23:59

Kyle fixa quelques instants l'écran blanc de la conversation. Puis il eut une nouvelle fois un fou rire nerveux. _Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_ En plus, avait-il vraiment envie de coucher avec Eric Cartman ? C'était de la pure folie. Mais il prit un moment pour y réfléchir. Il ne pouvait nier que l'idée de connaître cette facette de son meilleur ennemi avait quelque chose d'excitant. Son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

_**Cartman : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive le juif ? **_00:06

Kyle fut surpris de voir qu'Eric l'avait gardé lui aussi dans ses contacts. Ce n'était sûrement pas étonnant, son numéro avait dû traîner, comme de nombreux autres, dans ses contacts. Mais l'idée que Cartman aurait pris la peine de conserver son numéro lui faisait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'estomac.

_**Kyle : T'as très bien lu. **_

_**Cartman : C'est Kenny qui t'a donné des **__**conseils de drague foireux ?**_

Kyle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire.

_**Kyle : Démasqué. **_00:08

_**Cartman : J'accepte tes excuses, enfoiré. **_

_**Kyle : Qui a dit que je m'excusais ? Connard. **_00:09

_**Cartman : C'est tout comme. **_

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant son téléphone portable. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne su comment répondre. Ses textos étaient comme un aveu de l'attirance étrange qu'il ressentait envers son meilleur ennemi. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'inviter à un date ou quelque chose dans le genre. _Ouh, quelle horreur. _Un frisson de dégoût lui traversa le corps. Tout sauf un date avec Eric Cartman.

_**Cartman :T'as le charisme d'une moule. **_00:13

_**Kyle : Et toi son niveau intellectuel. **_

_**Cartman : C'est comme ça que tu comptes **__**m'avoir dans ton lit Broflovski ?**_

Kyle sentit ses joues rougir. Il restait hésitant dans ses propos, mais il prenait un trop grand plaisir dans cet échange.

_**Kyle : Ça fonctionne ? **_00:16

_**Cartman : Ouais. **_00:20


	5. Frustrations alcoolisées

DISCLAIMER : _Hello chers amis ! Je vois que quelques uns me lisent ici, donc je vous poste les trois nouveaux chapitres. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, je les poste en priorité sur ArchiveOfOurOwn :) Merci pour les reviews, cela me fait très plaisir ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise. Bonne lecture x_

* * *

Kyle faisait les cent pas sur la moquette de la chambre, qui avait une couleur étrange tirant entre le bleu et le vert. Un vieux poster de la Passion du Christ en piteux état survivait dans un coin des murs. Si le cerveau de Kyle n'était pas actuellement en ébullition, il aurait demandé à Stan d'arracher ce vieux poster et de le foutre à la poubelle. Stan, quant à lui, était assis par terre, en tailleur, son dos reposé contre une partie de son lit. Il fixait son meilleur ami en train de gigoter dans tous les sens alors qu'il sirotait sa bière dans sa main droite.

« Faut que tu m'aides Stan. »

Le visage du brun prit un air plus sérieux. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui pouvait mettre le roux dans cet état. Aux dernière nouvelles, il n'avait pas connu de problèmes majeurs dans sa vie.

« Tu sais, la fois où je t'avais promis que je t'aiderai à cacher un cadavre si tu venais à tuer quelqu'un, c'était une blague hein. Je te balance direct aux flics. »

Kyle se stoppa pour regarder son meilleur ami assis au sol. Il voulut rire dans un premier temps, avant de se ressaisir.

« Va te faire foutre espèce de traître, si je peux pas compter sur toi, je peux compter sur qui ? »

Stan s'étouffa avec sa bière.

« Attends, ta vraiment tué quelqu'un ? »

« MAIS NON! »

Stan paru rassuré et reposa l'arrière de sa tête contre son lit. Il reprit une deuxième gorgée en détendant ses jambes pour les allonger.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème alors ? »

Kyle croisa ses bras sur son torse, essayant de passer outre le fait que Stan n'aurait eu aucune pitié à le dénoncer. À cet instant il n'osait pas regarder Stan droit dans les yeux, et son regard préférer se promener vers la moquette. Il prit une inspiration, qu'il bloqua dans sa cage thoracique, et mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure. Cela faisait peut être une semaine maintenant que Kyle et Cartman se textotaient régulièrement. Le fond de leurs messages variaient entre les insultes, les blagues, leurs états d'âmes, et un semblant de séduction. Kyle avait un blocage. Il craignait le fait qu'il reverrait bientôt Cartman en face à face, en vu des soirées qui se préparaient dans le quartier. Il avait peur de perdre ses moyens face au footballeur. Au-delà de cela, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne savait même pas si s'engouffrer dans ce jeu était une bonne idée. Si Kenny était trop enthousiaste dans ses conseils, un peu trop_ enthousiaste_, Stan avait l'avantage d'être à l'image de Kyle : terre à terre et réaliste.

« Il y a un mec qui… on va dire… me plaît. Enfin. Je crois. » Kyle réalisa subitement qu'il était entrain de parler de Cartman. _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire_.

Stan lui adressa un sourire rassurant en posant la bouteille contre le parquet.

« Kyle, je le sais déjà que tu t'intéresses à des mecs. J'ai aucun problème avec ça. »

Kyle lui retourna un sourire crispé. Même si cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que son meilleur ami était compréhensif et tolérant, il le savait déjà. Ce n'était pas par rapport à cela qu'il avait besoin de connaître son point de vue.

« Après tant d'années je ne sais même pas comment tu peux douter de-«

« C'est Cartman. » Le roux le coupa dans sa phrase. Le visage de Stan se décomposa.

« Va te faire foutre Kyle. » Il se redressa pour avoir son regard au même niveau que celui de l'étudiant de Cornell en pointant son index accusateur vers lui.

« Je suis sérieux ! » S'exclama Kyle en écartant ses bras.

« Vous voulez me faire une mauvaise blague avec Kenny, c'est ça ? C'est absolument pas drôle, on a passé l'âge. » Le brun roula des yeux avant de partir s'écrouler sur le matelas de son lit, faisant toujours face à Kyle. Il essaya de déceler le moindre trait du visage de son meilleur ami qui le trahirait dans sa blague. Mais il n'y voyait qu'une sincérité familière, ce qui désemparait Stan encore plus.

« Tu vois pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Même toi t'es choqué ! »

« Kyle c'est une mauvaise idée. » Le ton de Stan était sévère.

« Je sais. »

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Je sais. » Soupira Kyle de nouveau, qui se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau noire qui se tenait près de lui. Assis de côté, il passa son bras sur le haut du dossier, et reposa son menton contre son bras, regardant Stan avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Tu oublies. »

« COMMENT ? T'es même pas capable d'oublier Wendy après trois ans. » Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton accusateur. Stan ouvrit grand sa bouche, sans réussir à faire sortir un son.

« Tu peux pas comparer ma situation à la tienne ! ON PARLE D'ERIC CARTMAN ! »

Kyle ouvrit grand les yeux et fit un signe de main à son ami pour qu'il baisse d'un ton, n'ayant pas besoin que tout le voisinage soit au courant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » Reprit Stan en attrapant un coussin pour le serrer contre son torse. La fraicheur du tissu lui faisait du bien contre sa peau chaude, dû à l'agacement des propos du roux. Il avait tout sauf envie que son meilleur ami s'empêtre dans ce genre de relation qui ne pouvait apporter que des problèmes.

« Stan, on va pas se mentir, il est devenu beau. »

« Il a juste perdu dix kilos, c'est bon, on l'a tous vécu, ça s'appelle la pubert e. »

En réalité, même durant l'enfance de Cartman, ce dernier avait des traits physiques qui jouaient en sa faveur, même s'ils étaient masqués par son surpoids et son odeur corporelle qui laissait à désirer à cause de son alimentation uniquement composée de friture et de fast-food. Une peau lisse et à l'aspect agréable. Des yeux et un nez fins. Des cheveux extrêmement soyeux et brillants. Kyle venait de se perdre dans son imagination, contemplant la figure imaginée de son ennemi.

« Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que des mecs beaux il y en a plein. À part son physique de sportif lambda ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« … » Kyle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Peut être qu'il était tout simplement guidé par ses hormones. C'était tombé sur Cartman comme ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre. Il se mit à remettre en question cette relation qu'il avait envisagé avec son meilleur ennemi. Après tout, Stan devait avoir raison. C'était probablement la pire des idées qu'aurait pu avoir Kyle.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Kyle. Mais honnêtement je pense pas que t'aies besoin d'un casse-tête ambulant dans ta vie. Ça revient à être masochiste. »

**Voix off : Kyle avait besoin d'un casse-tête ambulant dans sa vie. Il ne va donc absolument pas écouter les conseils de son meilleur ami. Et accessoirement, il est en manque de contacts physiques.**

« … Kyle ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

La voix de Stan réveilla Kyle, toujours affalé sur le siège de bureau, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Ah, euh, ouais. » Il fit passer sa main sur son visage, massant ses yeux avec ses pouces, ne préférant pas réfléchir à la situation. Ou plutôt ne pas accepter la réalité en face.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et des voix discutant l'une avec l'autre dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Stan. La porte s'ouvrit, et sans surprise, Kenny et Butters firent leur apparition. Le blond entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres en balançant son manteau dans un coin de la pièce. Butters, quant à lui, était plus timide et n'osait pas rentrer immédiatement. Stan l'invita à rentrer et à refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Alors, comment ça-va les connasses ? »

Kyle se contenta d'adresser un doigt d'honneur à Kenny, puis un sourire à Butters.

« Tu vas bien Butters ? »

« Je vais super bien et toi Kyle ? Comment ça se passe dans ton université de riche ? »

« Ça se passe. » Au fil des années, l'étudiant de Cornell avait appris à ne pas être vexé par la franchise de Butters. Elle était similaire à celle d'un petit enfant. Le plus jeune du groupe s'assit par terre et Kenny s'allongea de tout son long sur Stan, le faisant crier en appuyant son poids sur le corps du brun. Butters les fixait étrangement et Kyle ne leur prêta pas attention. « Quoi de prévu pour ce soir ? »

« Oh euh, Kenny et moi on est venu pour vous proposer de venir à la soirée de Nichole Daniels ce soir. »

« Nichole ? Elle fait des soirées elle maintenant ? » Kyle lâcha un bruit d'étonnement. Certes, Nichole avait une maison ENORME, mais des parents très stricts. Elle habitait d'ailleurs dans un quartier huppé, un peu éloigné du centre-ville de South Park.

« Oui ses parents s'absentent quelques jours. Apparemment, il y aura beaucoup de gens présents. »

« Et puis, elle adorerait te voir Kyle. » Ajouta Kenny, qui avait finit par s'étaler par terre, poussé par Stan. Kyle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de manière gênée.

« N'importe quoi. » Il se souvenait surtout du fait que Cartman avait fait en sorte de ruiner toutes ses chances avec la jeune fille, à l'époque. Des fois, il se demandait quelles étaient sa motivation et vers qui sa jalousie était tournée : Kyle ou bien Nichole ?

« J'imagine que Stan va nous conduire puisqu'il est le seul à avoir un permis et une voiture. » Dit Butters, accompagné d'un sourire auquel on ne pouvait refuser.

« Pardon ? Donc vous êtes venus ici juste pour que je vous y conduise ? » Demanda Stan, un sourcil relevé et les cheveux en bataille après son combat avec Kenny.

« Oui. »

« NON ! » Kenny balança un coussin sur la tête du pauvre Butters, qui tomba au sol, à la renverse. Il s'empressa d'adresser un sourire angélique à Stan. « On est là parce qu'on veut passer une bonne soirée avec nos deux meilleurs amis qui comptent énormément pour nous. »

Stan soupira face à tant de fausse niaiserie alors que Kyle éclata de rire. Même s'il ne doutait pas de l'amitié sincère qu'ils entretenaient avec Kenny, ce dernier ferait n'importe quoi pour se rendre à un lieu de fête, rempli d'étudiantes, d'alcool et de drogues douces.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les quatre jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent chez Nichole Daniels, le soir même. Comme en leur habitude, ils n'arrivaient ni trop à l'avance, ni trop tard. Juste assez de temps pour que la majorité des invités soient un minimum alcoolisés et que les inhibitions commencent à disparaître. La maison était construite sur trois étages. Un sous-sol avec un grand salon, où se déroulaient la majorité des jeux alcoolisés et quelques chambres. Le rez-de-chaussée, où le deuxième salon accolé à la cuisine servait à nourrir les invités. Et un étage supérieur qui menait à la salle de bain et au reste des chambres. Pas mal de personnes traînaient devant la maison, essentiellement pour fumer. D'autres étaient à l'arrière de la maison, dans le jardin où certains s'étaient déshabillés pour profiter de la piscine. Kyle avait très chaud, même en t-shirt et en pantalon 3/4 en jean. De nombreuses personnes qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quelques années l'arrêtaient pour le saluer et prendre de ses nouvelles. Cela lui faisait plaisir que les gens ne l'aient pas oublié. En même temps, comment on pouvait oublier les quatre gosses les plus problématiques de la ville ? Brièvement, il avait croisé le regard d'Eric, posé avec un groupe d'amis au fond de la pièce. Il détourna immédiatement le regard, prétendant ne pas l'avoir vu. Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'approcher. Kyle n'avait pas non plus envie de faire le premier pas. Butters fixait les diverses bouteilles sur le buffet d'alcool et de soft, perdu dans le choix qu'il pourrait faire. Il ne buvait que très rarement, essentiellement lorsque Kenny l'obligeait à s'amuser. Kyle, souriant à lui même, attendri par l'innocence du plus jeune, se positionna à côté de lui.

« Je te sers ? »

« Oh la la, mais il y a trop de choix Kyle ! Je mélange quoi avec quoi ? »

Les doigts de Kyle se promenèrent entre les différents bouchons des bouteilles pour voir ce que la table leur proposait. Il décida de faire simple et de lui concocter un Cuba Libre. Ce n'était pas trop sophistiqué, et le goût du Coca-Cola et du citron masquerait le goût de l'alcool. Le jeune blond, heureux de goûter la préparation du roux, le remercia en attrapant le verre de ses deux mains. Kyle quant à lui se servit simplement du rhum. Son verre à la main, il se dirigea vers la piste de danse, s'insérant au milieu de la foule. Il dansa près du groupe de Nichole, en profitant pour la remercier de l'invitation, non sans un regard suspicieux de la part de Token. Il comprit très vite que son ami d'enfance avait toujours des vues sur la jeune femme et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le goût du rhum sur ses lèvres était très plaisant. Et l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait lui faisait du bien. Décompresser après une année aussi intensive de lecture de contrats juridiques et de mémorisations d'articles de loi lui faisait un grand bien. Il n'avait même pas le temps de participer activement dans des associations ou de s'amuser aux soirées de l'université durant l'année, tant il était contraint par sa masse de travail à se cloîtrer dans sa chambre étudiante. Il avait l'impression d'enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa vie.

Après avoir repris un deuxième, puis un troisième verre, discuter une bonne demi-heure aux côtés de Stan, Butters et Jimmy Valmer tout en dansant, ses yeux verres se promenèrent dans la foule. Tous les corps dansaient au rythme de _Candy_ de Doja Cat. Il croisa de nouveau son regard avec celui de Cartman, qui avait lui aussi rejoint la piste, sûrement depuis un moment. Aucun des deux ne brisa le contact. Kyle ramena son verre à ses lèvres pour en boire le contenu. Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer lorsqu'il vit Eric se frayer un chemin dans la foule, en dansant dans sa direction. Ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Les uniques sources de lumière de la pièce venaient des écrans et de la lune à travers les fenêtres, de façon à ce que les ombres soulignaient son regard et une partie de son visage. Kyle pourrait jurer que son coeur avait manqué un battement lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés. Le corps du plus grand était désormais à quelques centimètres du sien. Les deux étudiants dansaient au rythme de la musique, près l'un de l'autre, sans se toucher. Kyle n'osait pas relever son regard et se contentait de fixer la clavicule d'Eric. Il remarqua une tache à peine visible autour du col de son t-shirt blanc, aux teintes orangées. Il devina facilement l'origine de la tâche qui devait être du fond de teint. Sûrement l'oeuvre d'une proie féminine.

« Elle était bonne au moins ? »

Eric haussa un sourcil, sa tête toujours baissée vers Kyle. Il n'avait pas cessé de le fixer depuis le début de leur interaction.

« Ma vodka ? Délicieuse. »

« Non. La meuf. »

« Tout autant délicieuse. » Le sourire de Cartman s'élargit, et Kyle ne savait pas comment il devrait interpréter cette réponse. Il lui était impossible de dire si son ton était ironique, provocateur ou purement méchant. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité l'empêchait de porter un jugement précis sur la situation._ Oh Eric, pourquoi t'es un sacré enculé ?_

« Tu devrais peut-être aller la retrouver. » Le voix de Kyle sonnait plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« On est jaloux Broflovski ? »

Kyle osa enfin affronter le regard du plus grand, qui n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il attendait une interaction réelle avec le brun, et il fallait que ce dernier entame une confrontation ?

« Je devrais ? » Demanda-t-il, surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre. L'agacement grandissait en lui, et sa tête lui tournait. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ce genre de provocation. Pourquoi Cartman ne pouvait-il pas agir simplement, pour une fois ? Il se devait toujours de compliquer les choses et de bousculer les émotions du roux. Cartman se pencha à l'oreille du plus petit, pour murmurer cette fois-ci.

« Non. Si tu cherches quelqu'un de fidèle, retourne voir ton petit-ami Stan Marsh, c'est le genre de gars qu'il te faut. »

Kyle déglutit, en s'écartant légèrement de son ennemi pour pouvoir pleinement regarder son visage. C'était toujours comme ça avec Cartman. Un ascenseur émotionnel entre l'excitation et le dégoût. Et cela commençait sérieusement à lui donner la nausée. Il lui adressa un sourire qui était visiblement faux, puisque l'on pouvait lire de la rancoeur dans ses pupilles.

« On a déjà baisé ensemble. Et c'était fabuleux. »

Le sourire faux de Kyle s'était transformé en un sourire sincère, mais méchant. Il laissa Cartman planté au milieu de la piste pour vite s'extirper de la piste de danse, et rejoindre un des nombreux buffets. _Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait._ Son corps le stoppa dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son esprit être submergé par l'angoisse et le regret. Il se servit un shot de vodka qu'il avala cul sec, les yeux grands ouverts, choqué par ses propres paroles. La moitié du liquide lui avait glissé des lèvres et il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de bras. Il ressentit une forte emprise sur son épaule : c'était la main de Kenny, qui, visiblement, était mort de rire.

« Putain Kyle qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » S'exclama le blond alors que Kyle le tira subitement par le t-shirt pour les éloigner des gens autour d'eux, estimant que le sujet de leur conversation devait rester secret.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Kyle une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans un couloir. Kenny attrapa les deux bras de Kyle, hilare par la situation qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

« Cartman. Il avait l'air dépité. Il était tout blanc. »

Kyle avait réussit à toucher dans le mille. Et il en ressentait une malsaine satisfaction. Bien évidemment, ce qu'il lui avait dit était entièrement faux. Kyle n'avait jamais couché avec Stan et cela n'arriverait jamais. Rien que l'idée le répugnait, et le sentiment était réciproque. Mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que sa relation avec Stan agaçait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Cartman. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Son cerveau avait rapidement fait le lien, et il savait que le seul moyen de réussir à blesser Cartman, c'était de jouer sur ses plus vieux complexes. Notamment sa jalousie inexpliquée envers leur relation. Et ça avait marché. Il avait réussi. Mais Kyle était… dégoûté de lui-même. Il tombait dans le jeu de cette enflure. Il se servait des choses les plus intimes de sa personne pour lui faire du mal. C'était de la manipulation. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Eric.

« Il peut aller se faire foutre. »

* * *

_Mercredi. Soirée chez Nichole. Deux heures six du matin._

**Point de vue d'Eric Theodore Cartman**

La fête battait son plein, au point où Eric se demandait comment il pouvait y avoir autant de monde, dans une ville où il y avait si peu de jeunes. Il se doutait bien que le bouche à oreille avait une grande part de responsabilité. Tel un papillon, le jeune homme se baladait de personne en personne, faisant la conversation avec la première personne qui lui passait sous la main. Il essayait de garder la face après sa discussion avec _le juif_, comme il aimait le surnommer. Il s'était senti trahis. Un moins que rien. Il préférait se mentir à lui même et continuer comme si de rien n'était. Accepter les émotions qui l'avaient traversé serait dévastateur pour sa personne. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas blairer cette pédale de Stan Marsh ? Pourtant, fut une époque, ils avaient été amis. Enfin, amis. Un grand mot. Il traînait avec lui par défaut, pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Kenny et emmerder Kyle. Une des choses qu'il reprochait à Stan, d'ailleurs, c'était de l'avoir éloigné de Kenny, et de s'être donc retrouvé sans ses potes à l'université. Cartman avait dû rebâtir son cercle d'ami par ses propres moyens, ce qui lui avait pris pas mal de temps. Dans les études supérieures, on pouvait facilement se retrouver perdu dans la masse.

Cartman, depuis le jour où il avait revu Kyle dans sa chambre, avait été dans une position de domination. Et ce dernier venait de renverser les rôles, en une fraction de seconde. Cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il aimait avoir le contrôle. C'est dans la manipulation qu'il tirait de la satisfaction, et non pas dans la situation opposée. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était son esprit qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des images de Kyle en pleine relation charnelle avec Stan. Cartman voulait vomir. Stan, c'était le mec mince. Beau. Drôle. Intelligent. Modeste. Le sage de la bande. Celui qui créait le consensus. Tout ce que détestait Eric. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Qu'est-ce que Kyle lui trouve à cette tête de gland ?_ Sans même s'en être rendu compte, Cartman avait appuyé son épaule contre l'encadrure de la terrasse qui menait sur le jardin, et il observait Stan assis sur un des fauteuils, entre Henrietta Biggle et Tammy Warner. Autour de la table se trouvaient également Kevin Stoley, Larry Zewiski et un putain de gothique qui devait sûrement faire partie de la bande d'Henrietta, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et dont il n'avait strictement rien à foutre. _Regardez-moi sa tête de con. Gneu gneu gneu, je suis Stan Marsh, je suis intelligent que vous tous._

« Ouais, c'était grave bizarre quand mon père se déguisait en Lorde. Il était méconnaissable. On avait des fans qui venaient toquer à notre porte tous les soirs, c'était insupportable. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de ma soeur quand elle a appris- »

« Tu devrais raconter la partie où ton père s'est masturbé sur scène devant un public d'enfants. » Le ricanement d'Eric raisonna dans le jardin, alors qu'il avait coupé la parole de Stan. Un silence gênant tomba, et tous attendaient des explications, ne sachant pas si Eric inventait une histoire ou si c'était horriblement vrai. Stan était tout rouge, abasourdi par l'audace de Cartman. Les deux hommes se parlaient à peine à la fac. Il s'ignoraient, même. Il était donc doublement surpris de voir qu'Eric lui adressait ces paroles directement.

« C'était pour… pour une performance. » Balbutia Stan. « Miley Cyrus l'a fait aussi. N'essaye pas de faire passer mon père pour un pervers. »

Eric, toujours amusé par ses paroles, _et sacrément bourré, faut le dire_, leva ses mains en l'air, comme pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas dire une chose pareille.

« J'ai pas dit ça. Ton père est juste… Spécial. »

Tous les regards présents se baladaient entre Eric et Stan, tandis que les deux étudiants se mitraillaient du regard. On pouvait sentir la tension monter d'un cran.

« Ta mère est une salope, Cartman. »

Un « Oh » de surprise se fit entendre en choeur de la part des personnes qui assistaient à la scène, choqués par les propos de Stan. Si habituellement Eric laissait ce genre d'insulte couler puisque lui-même n'aimait pas sa mère, ce soir il était A) sacrément agacé par cette tête de con B) sacrément saoul. Et le fait qu'on puisse ouvertement le rabaisser par rapport aux activités tarifées de sa mère ne pouvait qu'empirer son agacement.

« Fais attention à ta petite bouche de suceuse Stan, je vais te péter la mâchoire. » Les sourcils froncés, montrant son énervement pour la première fois de la soirée, Eric s'avança vers le canapé alors que Stan se releva immédiatement sur ses pieds pour ne pas être en position inférieure.

« Tu m'effraies absolument pas, gros cul. »

Les amis des deux étudiants avaient vite rappliqué en les encerclant et en essayant de calmer la situation. Ils cherchaient à les séparer avant que la dispute ne dérape. S'ensuivit une multitude d'insultes et de reproches envers l'un et l'autre. « Tu penses qu'à ta gueule » « Personne ne t'aime » « Aucune meuf ne veut de toi, même Wendy t'a plaqué » « Tu te rappelles quand t'étais obèse ? ». Même Kyle, qui s'était forcément un peu senti coupable de la situation, s'était mêlé à la scène. Il eut le droit à un « Tiens ta petit-copine en laisse, le juif » de la part de Cartman. Après quelques bousculades en tirant les vêtements de l'autre, ce dernier finit par partir et rentrer de nouveau dans la maison, laissant tout ce beau monde derrière lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre en sang quelqu'un et il n'avait surtout pas envie de se salir les mains pour Stan Marsh. Il avait encore moins envie de finir sa soirée en garde à vue. Après avoir attrapé une bouteille de bière, il rassembla ses affaires et enfila sa chemise bleue par-dessus son t-shirt blanc, avant de quitter la soirée plus tôt que prévu.

En sortant de la maison, il lâcha un soupire à travers ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas prévu de passer une soirée aussi prise de tête. Comme si tout le monde s'était ligué pour lui casser les couilles. Il commença à marcher sur le trottoir, allumant une cigarette qu'il avait sorti de sa poche de jean avant de la prendre en bouche. Il évitait de fumer quotidiennement. Mais le tabac l'aidait à détendre ses nerfs et à faire passer ses migraines. Et actuellement, il en avait besoin. Comment pouvait-on réussir tous les objectifs que l'on se fixait, et se sentir tout de même aussi misérable ? Cartman réussissait à avoir de bonnes notes dans ses études en finance. Il était un joueur de football remarquable. Il enchaînait les nuits avec les jolies filles. Mais au fin fond de lui, il n'était pas satisfait de la vie qu'il menait. Le soir, il rentrait chez sa mère instable qui enchaînait elle aussi à 55 ans les coups d'un soir et ne contrôlait pas sa consommation d'alcool. Allongé sur son lit en fin de journée, il avait envie de revenir à sa vie d'enfant, avec sa bande de potes et les mille et unes aventures qu'ils traversaient. Aujourd'hui, Stan le haïssait. Kenny l'avait oublié. Et Kyle. Eh bien, il n'était plus présent dans son quotidien, et il devait avouer que ça le faisait bien chier. Durant ces trois années, il avait laissé une petit place dans un coin de son cerveau, qui lui permettait de se remémorer certains souvenirs qu'il partageait avec Kyle. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés à la fin du lycée qui lui était resté en travers de sa gorge, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Kyle n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir sonner à sa porte pour lui dire au revoir. Même pas un texto. Même pas une insulte. Quelques mois plus tard, le roux avait laissé un message pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire sur son mur facebook, message auquel Cartman n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre. Puis ils n'avaient plus jamais échangé un quelconque mot. Les doigts d'Eric, crispé, avaient légèrement tordu le corps de la cigarette.

Sur la route, tout en continuant de marcher sous la pleine lune, on lui frôla le bras avant de lui ôter sa cigarette de sa bouche. Il reconnut très rapidement les bouclettes rousses qui lui faisaient face puisque c'étaient elles qui hantaient ses esprits actuellement. Kyle Broflovski venait de lui voler sa cigarette, et marchait à reculons pour pouvoir observer Cartman, comme pour le narguer pendant qu'il fumait le cylindre blanc, sans rien dire.

« C'est gentil de me raccompagner chez moi le rouquin. » Dit-il ironiquement.

« Je me suis dit que tu devais sûrement avoir une place pour moi dans ta voiture.» Répondit simplement le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, se tournant pour avancer normalement, aux côtés d'Eric.

Ce dernier observa la fumée s'échapper des lèvres roses du plus petit, avant de remonter son regard vers ses tâches de rousseur qui décoraient ses joues. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui lui jouait des tours, mais le moindre détail du visage de Kyle était attirant. Mêmes les attributs dont il avait eu, dans le passé, tant de plaisir à critiquer. Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient côte à côte et un silence agréable s'installait. La circulation de la ville était déserte à cette heure-ci, de sorte que l'on entendait uniquement les pas des deux étudiants sur le bitume. Le brun leva le bras pour reprendre sa cigarette des mains de son meilleur ennemi, et il mentirait s'il prétendait ne pas avoir fait exprès de frôler ses doigts avec les siens. Ils étaient chauds. Alors que ceux d'Eric étaient d'un froid glacial. Son sang circulait mal, cela avait toujours été comme ça. La collision des températures les avaient tous les deux fait frissonner.

En arrivant devant sa voiture, il se stoppa, une main enfouie dans la poche de son jean, pour finir sa cigarette. Kyle quant à lui s'était permis de s'adosser contre la voiture, les bras croisés sur son torse, observant Eric. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, adressa un sourire railleur au roux.

« Ton mec pouvait pas te conduire chez toi ? »

« J'ai jamais couché avec Stan. » Répondit Kyle de but en blanc, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir jouer au petit jeu d'Eric.

« Cool. » Répondit Cartman après un instant, en haussant des épaules. Comme toujours, il n'avait pas envie de montrer qu'il perdait la face. Il se sentait un peu bête d'avoir joué l'ivrogne avec Stan, même s'il s'en fichait complètement de vexer ou non son ancien ami. Il regrettait, en revanche, de s'être donné inutilement en spectacle. Kyle s'avança vers Cartman.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi, Eric. »

Le corps de Cartman réagit à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de Kyle. Chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Le fait que l'un utilise réellement le prénom de l'autre pour s'adresser à lui, était comme un aveu de sincérité de la part des deux jeunes hommes qui avait l'habitude de s'interpeller par des surnoms ou des moqueries. Eric souffla sa dernière taffe avant d'écraser le mégot sous sa semelle, et de regarder de nouveau l'étudiant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi, Kyle. » Répéta le brun, sans pour autant se moquer de lui.

Ses yeux marrons observèrent les traits de son visage, ainsi que ses iris verts, comme pour appréhender ce que pourrait dire son ennemi préféré. C'était sa façon de faire. Toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur son interlocuteur, pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Avoir le temps de réfléchir à une riposte. Déstabiliser l'étudiant. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec Kyle qu'il avait du mal à anticiper ses actions. Le garçon réduisit l'espace entre leurs visages avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Eric. Sa respiration se bloqua au niveau de son torse. Il eut un instant où il n'osait pas bouger. Puis doucement, il répondit aux avances du jeune homme en ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres. Une douce saveur de rhum se mêlait à sa salive. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un baiser avec Kyle Broflovski soit aussi agréable. Sa main droite s'était posée sur la hanche du jeune homme et ses doigts s'étaient glissé sous le t-shirt du roux pour s'appuyer contre sa peau. Leurs lèvres bougeaient de façon hésitante. Elles découvraient pour la première fois des sensations jusqu'ici inconnues. Une saveur nouvelle. Cartman se demandait si c'était la première fois que Kyle embrassait un homme, et espérait que tout comme lui, il s'aventurait vers de nouvelles expériences. Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Pas maintenant qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il aimait sentir la peau de son rival contre la sienne.


End file.
